GoodBye
by MilesTailsPrower-007
Summary: You never really realize how much you care for someone until you have to say 'Goodbye'. Sonic learns the hard way. Discontinued. OLD.
1. Good Bye

*I was thinking about the ONLY episode of The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog that had feelings in it when I wrote this story.....Geez, in that show, there was no emotion. Just Sonic and Tails running from Scratch and Grounder all the time. Over and over. Blah blah blah. Ugh.*  
  
Deticated to FoolySonicMosterEddy, my fan ^.^  
  
Good-Bye~  
  
Sonic sighed. God, he'd been dreading this day for over a week. Tails waited hopefully for his good-bye. Good-bye...Sonic never thought he'd be saying that to Tails. He'd always assumed the little fox would always be with him...But sure as hell, that day had come. Sonic forced himself to look at the little one again. It was nearly sunset.  
  
"Can I have a hug before I go?" Tails asked softly.  
  
"Of course you can, ace," Sonic replied. "It wouldn't be 'good-bye' without one, huh?"   
  
He knelt down and hugged Tails close to him. He didn't want to have to let go. He loved him too much. Tails snuggled against Sonic, and it made Sonic hug him tighter still. Why do they have to take him..? Sonic thought hopelessly. I need him, too...  
  
Tails pulled back from Sonic's hug after probably several minutes. He looked confused with what emotion he was supposed to show; he was sad to leave Sonic, but he was happy that he'd been adopted by really nice people who would look after him well..."Sonic I'm gonna miss you," Tails whispered. "Bye..."  
  
Sonic forced himself to smile for Tails' sake. "I love you, Tails...Take care..." He kissed the little fox on the forehead. Seeing Sonic's smile, Tails assumed it was alright, smiled back, waved briefly, then ran to the blue shiny mini-van that his new parents owned. The second Sonic was completley sure Tails wouldn't see, it happened. Tears stung in his eyes. He blinked several times to keep them back, but that did no good. He drew a soft sad trembling breath, and some tears spilled down his face.  
  
Tails was no longer with him.  
  
Unable to watch the car pull onto the road and leave, Sonic turned heel and shoved open his front door. He couldn't stand this; he already missed Tails somehow. Just knowing he wasn't coming back made him horribly depressed. Hey, it was a selfish thing to wish for, but, dammitt, Sonic wanted Tails to be with him. He loved the kid alot. That had been his little brother almost, and losing him was hurting like hell.  
  
Night fell into place.  
  
((to be continued...)) 


	2. Lonely

*By the way, for those of you who cannot read well, 'Carollyn' is pronounced CARE-OH-LINN. Okay? And those of you who can't pronounce 'Mark' need help*  
  
Good-Bye chapter two  
  
"Good-night, Miles," Carollyn said softly. "Sleep well, my little love." She tucked Tails into bed and kissed his cheek. Tails was quite happy with his new mother; she was very nice. His new parents were a fairly young couple, and they were quite happy to have a little boy now. Carollyn and Mark...His new family. Tails' mother turned out the light and slowly closed the bedroom door behind herself as she left.   
  
Tails stared up at the ceiling. This felt weird to him; he wasn't at Sonic's house anymore and he had a different bedroom. But even still, Tails was sure Sonic was happy for him, so he'd be alright....  
  
  
  
Sonic was not happy at all. He missed Tails so much. The fox had been gone about four hours, and already, Sonic wanted him to come home...The only special thing Tails hadn't taken with him was The Legend of Zelda book, and this was very surprising as it was one of his favorite things. Feeling half gone due to the absence of Tails in his life, Sonic found nothing better to do but look at the big old book himself. It was beautiful; well-bound, well-written...the illistrations were beautiful too. The pages were a little faded with age, but it didn't matter. Tails had left one thing that was dear to him, if it was any consolation for Sonic. But maybe as long as Tails was happy, nothing mattered. Tails had a family now and he would be safe and happy....God, Sonic thought. Why is it killing me...?  
  
"'Morning, son," Mark said when Tails came downstairs. "How was your night?"  
  
"I slept pretty good," Tails replied. "How 'bout you, dad?"  
  
Mark laughed. "Fine, fine. What do you want to do today?"  
  
"I dunno." He sat down at the kitchen table with his father. Carollyn set his breakfast down in front of him. Cinnamon waffles...his favorite. Creepy how she knew these things...Well, maybe Sonic had told her. Sonic...Hmm, he hadn't even been away from him for twenty-four hours and he was starting to feel a pang of lonliness. Tails started up on his breakfast. His new mother cooked very well. He stayed quiet as he ate, thinking of various things.  
  
"So sweetie, what school do you go to?" Carollyn asked after breakfast as she did some dishes.  
  
Tails stayed quiet for awhile. "I...don't go to school."  
  
Mark and Carollyn looked at each other.  
  
"You...never went to school..?" Mark asked.  
  
"No." Tails directed his eyes at the floor.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They'd tease me...they ALWAYS tease me..." His two tails curled around him, and he put his face in his hands.  
  
Carollyn hugged the little one. "It's alright, love. But...what grade are you SUPPOSED to be in..?"  
  
"I don't know...Sonic didn't make me go to school...He knew I wouldn't like it...But I know the important stuff...I can read and write and do math and stuff..."  
  
"Mark, you and I can discuss this later," Carollyn whispered to her husband. Tails sniffled.  
  
"Son, how about you and I go out for icecream or something?" Mark asked.  
  
Tails brightened reasonably. "Okay!"  
  
Knuckles was hanging out with Sonic. "So...how's everything lately?" he asked. Sonic sighed heavily. "I hope Tails is happy because I miss him really badly," he replied. Knuckles actually smiled for a change, rather than for mocking-purposes. "Hey things will work out, Sonic. You love him alot so as long as he's happy, you'll be alright in the end. You'll see..." 


	3. Call Me Soon

Good Bye chapter 3  
  
Tails' parents didn't force him to go to school...  
  
And Sonic was busy wondering how much longer he'd last 'til he couldn't stand being away from the little fox. God, he missed Tails...Half the time it was all he could think of...Was he doing alright? Was he happy? Was he having fun? Did he miss Sonic...? No denying it; Sonic sure missed him...  
  
Tails was thinking alot that night. He was quiet most of the day, and at bedtime, when his mother came to tuck him in, she couldn't stand her curiosity anymore. "Miles, sweetheart, why were you so quiet today?"  
  
Tails' eyes looked a little bit forlorn. "I dunno...Thinking about stuff, I guess..."  
  
Carollyn smiled at him. "Alright. But try to go to sleep, honey." She was such a pretty fox; she had the most purfect red fur, and her hair was long and golden, usually in a ponytail. And the thing Tails adored most about her was her eyes. A perfect, unfaulted shade of green...Just like Sonic's...   
  
Sonic...The more Tails thought of him the more lonely for him he became. The little pang in his heart deepened, but because he hadn't seen Sonic cry, he thought all was well.  
  
"Good night, mommy," he said as Carollyn left the room.  
  
Back at Sonic's house, he was being rather melancholy about things. It was so selfish for him to want Tails back; yet still he wished the kid were still living with him. Alright, he definatly couldn't just walk straight up and say:  
  
'Geez, ya know, I sure do miss Tails so I'll just take him back now, thanks!' So he decided perhaps it might be in Tails' new parents' best intentions to let Sonic see him for a little while. Even afew minutes; it would soothe his heart so much.  
  
Gathering up his hope, he grabbed the phone and dialed in the number. It rang three times before Mark picked up.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
"Hey...Um, its Sonic."  
  
"Oh! Hello Sonic! How are you?"  
  
"..Fine I guess. Ah, I was wondering how Tails was."  
  
"He's fine."   
  
Sonic felt his heart go slightly quicker. "Do you think...I could talk to him or something?"  
  
"Ohh...He's asleep...But I'll tell him that you want to talk to him when he gets up tomorrow."  
  
"Alright...Thanks...Bye."  
  
"See you."  
  
Sonic hung up. All he wanted to know was that Tails was perfectly fine and happy straight from him, and Sonic would manage. 


	4. A Moment of Your Voice

GoodBye ch4  
  
Tails slept in that morning. He wasn't aware that Sonic had called until he had made his way downstairs. He'd dreamt alot last night; about lots of weird things...Namely about that Legend of Zelda book he'd left with Sonic, and about Teddy Tails...Ugh. Teddy Tails; the Tails-equivelent of Metal Sonic. He was so creepy; especially those cold, life-less, staring eyes. But Teddy Tails was just a mechanical doll; he was less intelligent than Metal Sonic, but he did float in an eerie sort of manner. It was better for Tails to forget about weird dreams like that anyway.  
  
"'Morning, mommy," he said, stretching a little. Carollyn looked up from writing.  
  
"Good morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?"   
  
Tails smiled. "Yes, I did." He paused. "Do you have to work today?"  
  
"No, but your father does. I have the week off..."  
  
Tails frowned slightly. "But...If you gotta work and so does daddy, what about me? I don't go to school..."  
  
Carollyn thought about this. "I know, my love, but I might either quit my job so I can take care of you or else I'll have to find you a babysitter..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did Sonic ever leave you by yourself?"  
  
"...Sometimes, but only when he had to leave really quick. I used to go with him most of the time..."  
  
"I see..." She went back to writing. "Your breakfast is all ready, Miles. Hurry before it gets cold."  
  
Tails nodded and went into the kitchen. He sat down and proceeded to eating breakfast. Mark was straightening his tie for work.   
  
"Good morning, son."  
  
"'Morning, daddy."  
  
"Oh! And Sonic wanted you to call him!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I have to go to work now. I'll see you later. Say goodbye to your mother for me."  
  
"Okay. Bye bye."  
  
"Bye." And with that, he was out the door.  
  
Tails finished off his breakfast as quick as he could and grabbed the phone. Quickly he dialed Sonic's number. It rang once...and twice...three times...Gawd, why was Sonic taking this long?! He normally got it by the first ring. Five times...six..."Come on" Tails silently pleaded. Nine....Ten....  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sonic!!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
"Tails?"  
  
"You betcha!! You called me?"  
  
"Yeah...how's it goin' little buddy?" Something made him so much happier to hear the kid's voice again.  
  
"It's good. You don't sound too much like yourself, Sonic...Are you okay?"  
  
....Great. Now Sonic was stuck. What was he supposed to say?! That he missed Tails a sickening lot and wished he'd come back?! No. He had to lie, as much as he knew he hated to.  
  
"I'm fine...I just...Have a headache."  
  
"Oh....well...feel better soon, okay?" Tails smiled. "I love you Sonic."  
  
Sonic swallowed hard. "I...love you too Tails. But..I ought to let you go. Your mom probably will think of something for you and her to do today...I'll see you later, kiddo."  
  
"Alrighty. Bye bye Sonic."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
And they both hung up. Sonic choked a little. Tears welled up in his eyes. What was he gonna do...? 


End file.
